russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV goes weekday afternoon line-up on IBC
July 1, 2012 This July, after its highly successful with top-rating Korean drama of Can You Hear My Heart, Viva-TV as Home of the Stars goes its grand venture into weekday afternoon asianovelas with the back-to-back airing of two must-see asianovelas on IBC-13 with Taiwanese drama Fondant Garden and new Korean drama Dream High 2 and Queen and I, which is the new offers an exciting afternoon block called Haponovela Siesta. With plans to the new partner of asianovelas are buying MBC, KBS, SBS and tvN in Korea. That's three new Korean drama on top of the asianovelas currently on view on local TV screens. Fondant Garden is the Taiwanese Idol Drama of 2012. The series first broadcasted in Taiwan on free-to-air China Television (CTV). Here in the Philippines, is shown on Monday to Friday at 1:30 pm on IBC-13. It stars South Korean singer Park Jung Min and Taiwanese actor/actresses Jian Man Shu, Kingone Wang, and Lia Lee. Dream High 2 is the musical-comedy. Starring actress Kang Sora, alongside 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyorin, JB, Jr., and Park Seo Joon. Premieres on Monday to Friday at 2:00 pm on IBC. Queen and I ''(Queen In Hyun's Man) is the new romance-fantasy historical drama of 2012. There is the broadcast by tvN in South Korea. Now in the Philippines, will be aired on Monday to Friday at 2:30 pm on IBC. Around obscure actress Choi Hee-jin (Yoo In-na) who falls in love with time-traveling scholar Kim Boong-do (Ji Hyun-woo) from the Joseon Dynasty (1392-1910) who jumped 300 years to the 21st century. Aside from afternoon asianovelas, '''Viva-TV also treats its PrimeTastik viewers on IBC-13 with two new top-rating primetime and most sought-after Korean drama titles with romantic drama '''''Can You Hear My Heart, starring Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae-won and Namgoong Min. Prepare for the big wave of Asia's favorite and top-rating drama serials on Viva-TV with daytime Fondant Garden at 1:30 pm, Dream High 2 at 2:00 pm and Queen and I at 2:30 pm, and primetime Can You Hear My Heart at 11:00 pm, airing from Monday to Friday starting this Monday, July 2 on IBC-13. Also the new upcoming Korean dramas on IBC include Wife Returns, Romance Town, Shut Up Flower Boy Band, My Daughter the Flower and I Need Romance. 'Move Kapuso and Kapamilya, Kapinoy is coming' Move a giant network branding Kapuso (member of the Heart) and Kapamilya (member of the family), IBC-13 is coming to reclaim as the Kapinoy branding (member of the Pinoy). This is the new news that IBC-13 is gonna be a blocktimer of Viva Communications, Inc. The two giant networks offer big-budgeted teleseryes, reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, this is thier way to get on top as more mass-based market challenging the major players, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino. Thier aim is to be atleast is now a strong number 3 in viewership. IBC-13 was once a home of legends, like TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ora Engkantantada, Iskul Bukol, See-True, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, Chicks to Chicks, Sic O'Clock News, Lucky 13 and so much more which was a top rater which become the number 1 television station from 1977 to 1988, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable. Now, IBC-13 is on thier way to the top spot become the Kapinoy network branding is now No.3 behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the survey of AGB Nielsen Media Research. With their Viva Entertainment, they will produce more popular, quality, top-rating and award-winning progams on IBC that will make them rule the number 1 spot once again were the PBA games are shown.